


Have You Ever Wondered?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poem.





	Have You Ever Wondered?

Have you ever wondered how is it like to feel like a stranger?  
Like a fish out of water  
Like a teardropp in a loud laughter  
Like love in a heart of a hater! 

Have you ever wondered how is it like to feel lost?  
Like a dropp in the ocean  
Like a needle in a haystack  
Lost... that you don't know white from black!  
Like walking straight in a destination  
When you know there is no way to go back! 

Have you ever wondered how is it like to feel so confused?  
That you don't know  
when you're treated nicely  
And when you are abused!  
Have you ever felt so much low?  
And you don't know what to do or where to go?  
When you see all the doors around you are locked and closed! 

Have you ever wondered how is it like to be in a non-stop stress?  
When you never feel so sure about something you always have to guess!  
when you feel like crying out loud  
And spit that burden of these hard feelings inside you  
However, these feelings you have to keep & suppress  
Although, you are in the greatest need for a gentle caress! 

Had anyone felt so much pain like this before?  
'Cause that's what I really feel... maybe even more! 

I don't wanna feel like a stranger  
I don't wanna feel lost  
I don't wanna feel confused  
I don't wanna be in a non-stop stress  
I just want to stop this dreadful feeling of loneliness! !


End file.
